


Waking Up

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, jasper uncorrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Jasper never expected to see another day uncorrupted after that day in Beta. Now, she's woken back up, in an unfamiliar place, and there have been some...changes.





	Waking Up

Pain.

 

That was the last thing Jasper could remember.

 

A slow, horrible pain gradually filling every inch of her being, followed by a quick stabbing feeling straight through her chest. After that there was nothing. She didn’t expect there to be anything but nothing. She had been ‘corrupted’ or whatever that meant, becoming like one of the mindless beasts she’d been capturing.

 

Now Jasper was back to normal, for the most part, finding herself sitting in a small magenta room, with a pink forcefield on one side leading out to an equally-pink hallway. This felt...familiar. Was she on Homeworld again? Did the Diamonds come back for her? Did they reverse whatever it was that had happened to her?

 

_ “Congratulations!”  _ Jasper suddenly heard from behind. Turning around, she saw a Pearl standing on the other side of the forcefield. She didn’t recognize the Pearl— though to her, there was no reason for anyone to take notice of a Pearl at all —but at the same time she couldn’t help but see something in the servant Gem. 

 

“It is our greatest pleasure to announce that  _ you,  _ Jasper, are the first Gem to fully recover from corruption!”

 

The Pearl had two circular buns of hair on the sides of her head, and a gem on her navel. A scar ran along her left eye, but it looked like it was otherwise functional, almost as if it’d been partially healed. The pink forcefield prevented her from figuring out the Pearl’s color, however.

 

“Where am I?” Jasper shouted. The Pearl clasped her hands together.

 

“You are in the Mass Corruption Reversal and Recovery Facility, Reforming Bay 1B.”

 

“And where’s that?!” Jasper shouted again, banging against the forcefield and subsequently shocking her arm.

 

“On Homeworld,” the Pearl said, “You were transferred from Earth once White decided to cooperate in the decorruption process.” 

 

“...White?”

 

The Pearl looked at the Quartz holding her arm in pain, and took pity. “Do not worry. The forcefield was merely a precautionary measure. Once Peridot-5XG gives the all-clear, you will be set free.”

 

“Free?  _ Free?!”  _ Jasper bellowed, “What’s going on here? None of this makes sense! Who do you belong to, anyway? They probably know better than  _ you!” _

 

“That...may be difficult to explain.” The Pearl brought up a holo-screen in the palm of her hand.

 

“Many things have happened since you were corrupted,” the Pearl said, putting the screen up to the forcefield for Jasper to see. It was a bulletin from the Homeworld Propaganda Ministry. Or rather, what  _ was _ the Propaganda Ministry. A star embedded in a circle was where the Diamond Authority logo normally was, which was rather odd. But that wasn’t what caught Jasper’s eye. The headlines were.

 

—

 

_ WHITE DIAMOND DECLARED GUILTY OF CRIMES AGAINST THE UNIVERSE. SENTENCING TRIAL BEGINS TODAY. _

 

_ BLUE AND YELLOW SURRENDER COLONIES TO CRYSTAL GEM FORCES. EXPECTED TO TAKE SELF-IMPOSED EXILE. _

 

_~~PINK DIAMOND~~  STEVEN UNIVERSE DECLINES COMMENT. _

 

—

 

As Jasper stood in shock, the Pearl continued to explain more and more of what had happened while she was gone. Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond all along, the Crystal Gems being brought to Homeworld, the Rebellion that grew and grew throughout the empire, the eventual toppling of the Diamonds…

 

Jasper collapsed in the corner of her cell, breaking down in denial at the revelations. Everything she fought for was no more. What did that make her life, then? She existed to fight for a Gem who was also the very Gem she was fighting. She lived to defend the name of an Authority that no longer had any. 

 

And now, the mighty “Facet 9 Quartz That Could” was cowering in a corner, as the forcefield dropped, and a teenage boy with a Rose Quartz— no, a  _ Pink Diamond  _ —in his bellybutton walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much how I think Jasper will be uncorrupted, since White is needed to cure corruption and she'd only do it if she had no other choice (kinda like how Marty giving Greg his $10 million only happened because he was legally obligated to), and if the Crystal Gems found another way, I doubt they'd pick Jasper as one of the first (which is why in this fic she's just the first to reform).


End file.
